


02/Octubre/2018 - Estrella fugaz.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 2, Estrella Fugaz, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, fictober18, primer beso, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día dos del fictober con el prompt "estrella fugaz"





	02/Octubre/2018 - Estrella fugaz.

Nagisa fue muy insistente, la noche del dos de octubre me citó en el parque cercano a su casa. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me repitió, día, hora y lugar; incluso ya comenzaba a cansarme, pero lo conocía bien, si era tanta su insistencia el asunto debía ser muy importante para él.

Ya en otras ocasiones habíamos salido juntos, pero esta vez me sentía bastante nervioso, lo cual me parecía francamente ridículo, así que me tranquilicé y tomé mi chaqueta para ir al parque. Cuando llegué, él no había arribado aún, eso me hizo reclamar en mis adentros porque él había sido quien insistió en la formalidad del encuentro. Me senté sobre un columpio y comencé a balancearme sin mucha fuerza. A lo lejos escuché pasos, no era difícil averiguar que se trataba de mi rubio amigo, porque su voz es inconfundible.

Se disculpó con voz agitada y podía notar que al igual que yo estaba nervioso -la verdad eso es raro en Nagisa- Su excusa fue que sus hermanas lo sometieron a un interrogatorio para poder salir, supe que era verdad de inmediato, ellas son de temer.

Nagisa se sentó en el columpio contiguo al mío y movía las piernas de arriba abajo hasta que el balanceo le hizo tomar un buen impulso; creo yo que eso lo relajó porque a pocos segundos ya estaba riendo y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo. Imposible decirle que no, hice lo mismo y los dos ya estábamos riendo como niños. De pronto se detuvo, yo también lo hice y seguí su mirada pues estaba clavada en el cielo.

Una hermosa lluvia de estrellas engalanó la noche y sentí que era la más bella que había visto. Cerré los ojos y pedí uno, dos, tres… no sé cuántos deseos. Al abrirlos tenía a Nagisa muy cerca de mí; yo había estado tan concentrado en mis deseos que no noté que él había bajado del columpio. Sin decir nada se acercó a mí, el olor a fresas que emanaba de su cabello y su cálido aliento me llegaron de golpe y sus labios se unieron a los míos. Uno de mis deseos se había vuelto realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo teniendo poca confianza en esto x'D
> 
> [Día uno en el Diario de Haru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163699)


End file.
